Winchesters Vs Bunny
by NomNomOn
Summary: Dean and Sam were walking to a restaurant to eat lunch. Meanwhile a teen boycrashes against Sam. When he went looking for his wallet to pay for lunch, it was gone but then he found a note saying "sucker"
1. Chapter 1 Know Your Enemy

So this is my first story, just let me know what you think and I hope you like it.

This is a fiction story, so it will never be real and it may have mistakes. If you want to see the real stuff, see the series XD

"God, I'm so hungry!" – Dean said with his hands on his stomach making a growl noise.

"You're kidding, right? You ate while we were in the car! A hamburger! And mine too!" – Sam laughed at the pathetic desperation of his brother. Dean had been always like this and the years that passed never changed him.

"Yeah, but I suddenly remembered the taste of peach pie. Mmmmmm pie!"

"Calm down, Homer" – Sam joked, knowing his brother wouldn't know what he meant.

"Ho…What?"

….

A teenage boy was hidden behind a wall. He watched carefully every move. He seemed to be taking mental notes of the people, he knew exactly those he wanted and those he won't dare to mess. He saw two good looking men passing by. At first, he felt intimated by their size, but then he noticed something he couldn't say no.

"What a douche bags, guess that's my victim" – He said with a creepy smirk on his face. Seeing Dean and Sam wearing a suit, he immediately thought they were some rich, hypocrite guys.

The boy had black hair and extremely bright blue eyes, which made it hard to blend in sometimes. He was wearing grey pants, a little dirty with old all-star, a blue t-shirt saying "_**be aware, I do bite"**_ and a black jacket. He loved to wear funny saying on his t-shirts, especially because people would looked at him slightly offended and with an irritated look. And only god knows how much he loved to pissed them off.

Suddenly he appeared running down the street. He had it all planned in his head, it was all about action now. He started to get closer and closer to Sam. The Winchester had no time to react and they ran into each other.

"Ouch!" - Sam complained.

"Sorry, my bad!" - The boy yelled as he kept running as fast as he could afraid he would get caught.

"Wow! He's in a hurry. "

"Yeah" - Sam laughed a little.

…..

They kept talking about their new case as they enter the restaurant. Sam just ordered a salad and Dean, of course, ordered three slices of different pie. Even the waitress looked at him weirdly.

"I am so full right now" - Dean sighed.

"Well maybe if you didn't eat the all pies yo…" - Sam stopped talking

"What's wrong Sammy? Finally went speechless? - Dean joked around.

Sam ran his hand through his jacket and his pocket pants, nothing…

" I can't find my wallet, Dean. I think I lost it" - Sam said in panic.

" What?! You're kidding, right? There was 100 Dollars in there!"

Sam felt something in his left pocket and he pulled out a note saying _**"Suckers".**_

" Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, realizing who the thief was.

Sam looked at Dean and he knew what that look meant.

"C'mon, you don't seriously think a kid stole my wallet! He couldn't. Could he?

"Don't you think is a little bit, I don't know, strange? A kid bumps into you and suddenly your wallet is gone? You never lose stuff, you're lik… like a girl that keeps everything in a pink diary"

" Ok…?" – Sam frowned a little bit concerned.

Dean paid for the two and the brothers left the restaurant…


	2. Chapter 2 Little Thief

In a hidden place with walls filled of drawings and personal quotes, a bit dark, there was a group of friends. They all seemed kids from the street.

"Where the hell have you been, Bunny?"- Milo asked.

"In your mother's bed!" – Joked our now familiar thief, Bunny – "Just look what I got from this two dirt bags"

" 100 Dollars! Shit, no way! Who were they?" – Asked Linda (Milo's girlfriend)

" Don't know. Never saw them in town. But, yeah, one word to describe them? –SUITS" – Bunny said shaking the money in his hands.

They all laughed.

"Well that explains a lot"

"So what are you doing with the money?" – Asked Sarah

" I know! He's going to buy a brand new purse and a pair of earrings! – Milo said with a weird feminine voice.

"NO, first I'm going to pay your mother for the amazing night and thank her for the special thing she did to me. Boy Milo she took me to heaven!

"You little bitch" – Laughed Milo.

" Well, I would love to sit and talk with you guys, but I got a life, and besides that I have to go back and to pick up some things I need"

" Ok bye" – They all said.

"I cannot believe you were robbed by a kid" Dean has now laughing at his brother.

"HAHA, Dean! I didn't even notice him taking my wallet. And, honestly, we don't have shore if that poor kid stole it or not. – Serious Sam…

Out of nowhere, they saw through the Impala's window, Bunny on a skate with Sam's wallet in his hand.

"Oh, shut up Dean!"- Said Sam with an angry voice

"Haha c'mon" Dean giggled

They left the car quickly and started to walk towards Bunny.

" Hey you kid, wait!" – Sam yelled

" What the fuc…"- Bunny recognized them – "Ok, keep calm, this will only take a minute" – He whispered to himself – " Who, me?"

"yes! Can we have a word with you? – Dean seemed serious and his voice was very deep.

"Badass" – Bunny thought – "Look. I'm flattered but I don't swing that way, and I certainly don't want a gay ménage a trios"

" Very funny!" – sarcastic Dean

"I know, I'm lovely" – Answered Bunny with a big smile, that pissed Dean off.

"I'm gonna punch this kid, Sam!"

"Calm Down, Dean. Look we aren't going to hurt you, but I think when we crashed into each other, you might have stolen my wallet and I would like it back" – Friendly Sam

Dean rolled his eyes to his brother's innocence.

"And, what in the world would it make you think, I stole or even touched your fucking wallet?" – Said Bunny, getting closer to Sam.

" It's in your hand , smartass" – Dean said

Bunny looked at his hand and realized he screwed the all thing up. He started to get nervous. Sam and Dean were in fact big and muscular men.

" Well, yeah but…you know… that's not..hmmm.. I don't… No hablo ingles?

" Ok enough, hand it over, c'mon" – Sam order, glancing at the boy

" Fine…" – Bunny took a deep breath and gave Sam's wallet back against his will. He really needed the money.

" What a good boy you are! Now why don't you go back to whatever whole you came from and keep being the thief you would always be" – Dean said to Bunny

" Dean, what the hell!" – Sam was surprised with Dean reaction – " Sorry for my brother, what' your name?

He didn't answer, he just stared at Dean. The way he looked at Dean made him uncomfortable, Dean sensed since he met Bunny, something different about him. Maybe it was just Dean Imagination or consequences of the hunting days, but he felt curious about Bunny.

" Bunny. My name is Bunny, no I'm not kidding. Don't be gentle on the jokes."

" I won't. Now I know why you are so troubled, I mean with a name like that, school must be a pain in your furry ass!" – Dean laughed

Sam looked at Dean and gave him the _**stop it**_ look.

Bunny laughed a little waving his hands.

" This better than Dean Winchester"

He started to run….

End of chapter 2. I have great ideas for the rest of the stories, it's gonna be amazing, believe me!


	3. Chapter 3 Run Bunny, Run

He started to run…

"Damn kid" - Dean said to Sam as they stared to run – "It's better if we separated"

The three were running down the street. Bunny was pushing whoever stood in his way, making people complained and some almost fall. He didn't really care at that moment, his mind was focused on escaping from the two stranger men chancing him. They jumped some small walls and stairs.

Finally Bunny entered a big underground garage and he hid behind a car.

"Fuck, not even the cops are this hard to take down… For business men they have been working out! Fuck I'm tired!"- Bunny thought trying to catch his breath.

He didn't hear any noise, so he stared to run for the exit. Bad choice! Suddenly Dean showed up and bunny turned around to walk the other way but Sam was blocking it. He has trapped; he had nowhere left to run.

"Better give up now Bunny and just tell us how you know my name."

"Lucky guess I think"

While Bunny was distracted with Dean, Sam came from behind and grabbed him, trapping his arms.

"Let me go bitch!"

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us how the hell you knew my name." – Dean seemed really angry and upset.

Bunny just kept struggling.

" Are you a demon? Vampire? Maybe you're just an evil teen with freaky super powers" Tell me damn it!" – Dean yelled loud

" What? Demon, vampi..? What the fuck are you talking about? You have been reading too much Twilight! Get your hands off me!"

Dean's face turned red and he grabbed Bunny neck. Bunny's anger was gone and he was now shaking in fear.

"I'm gonna ask one more time and you are going to answer me immediately, how did you knew my name?" – Dean was very scary, something about this kid made him angry but every time he looked at him, he had this strange feeling he knew Bunny from somewhere.

Sam was starting to worry that Dean would do something he would regret.

"No one told me… I recognized you from a photo I had a long time ago…" – Bunny was looking down the all time.

"A photo? Why the hell did you had a picture of me?" – Dean calmed down

"I don't know… I had it since I can remember, in the back said _**Dean Winchester. **_But I really don't know how I got that picture I think I have it since I was a baby I swear!"

Dean let him go and Sam did the same…

Bunny looked scared; this made Dean back off "what the hell am I doing? Is just a kid" – Dean thought.

"Bunny look, we are really sorry about this, we just lost it and we shouldn't have reacted like that." – Sam tried to explain. The last thing they needed was a couple of angry parents suing them.

"Bitch do ya think I need your stupid comfort and your apology? And what now? We hold hands and we are BFF? Screw you guys. For business dudes you are fucked up!"

Bunny stared to walk away. The Winchesters didn't stop him although the conversation wasn't over. They entered the Impala, Sam was upset and he didn't even look at his brother. Dean noticed his brother secret anger.

" What, Sam?" – Dean kept his eyes on the road and his right hand on the wheel.

" Hum, where do I start?! First you make fun of him, second you grabbed the kid's neck. What the hell was that for?" – Sam was starting to raise his voice.

Sam was right and Dean knew it and it was killing him inside. They have been through so much he was afraid Bunny wasn't just some annoying kid. What if he was a demon, a danger angel or worse? He was sorry but still Bunny did steal Sam's wallet! No excuse… But why did a complete stranger had his photo?

"So? You know what Dean? Fine, don't answer me." – Sam shook his head and turned his face to the window.

Dean didn't sleep that night. Bunny left him nervous and somehow worried. He was familiar to Dean, maybe it wasn't something psychical but the way he moved, the way he talked and the graceful way to annoy people. He couldn't figure it out!

"Tomorrow I'm going to talk to him, I have to!"- Dean thought and closed his eyes to trying to go back to sleep…


	4. Chapter 4 Not so nice place

So I just want to thank all of you! And here it goes the chapter 4.

"I'm telling Milo, they were fucked up!"- Bunny was still freaked out about his unpleasant encounter with the brothers.

"Man you're joking! You got caught up by business men, really? That doesn't sound like you." – Milo was laughing while drawing in the dirty walls. "We met and escaped from much worse people all our lives and you're scared about two lame dads, just let it go Bun"- He has looking deep into Bunny's eyes. This always made Bunny fell better and saver.

"Yeah, you probably right, but one thing is for shore they weren't normal skinny and nerdy business guys, if you had seen them, you would had shit yourself.

"Maybe they're secret spies! Or ninjas! That would be so cool.

Bunny made a funny face and walked towards his back pack taking a box of cigarettes.

"Now you're talking my language

Dean opened his eyes slowly because they were hurting from the bright light coming from the windows room. He rolled over just to see his brother leaving.

"Morning Sammy"- Sam left and closed the door behind him. "Good day for you too Dean" – Dean whispered to himself sarcastically.

He ran his hands though his face and hair shaking away the tiredness. He got ready quickly and ran to the impala. He drove until the town looking for the mysterious boy.

"Where the hell are you Bunny?" Dean was no more in the happy town; he was now entering a danger neighborhood.

"Nice place to get killed". He heard loud laughs and noises coming from around a corner.

Dean opened his eyes wide while observing the teen smoking and drinking.

"Pull yourself together Dean! Go talk to him" – Dean took a deep breath as he opened the cars door making his way to the trouble teens.

"Hmmmm excuse me" Shy Dean.

They all stop instantly, leaving only the music filling the silence.

"Oh no" bunny said staring at Dean

"What? Do you know this dork?" Milo asked

"Remember the creepy business guy I told you about? Well there's one. The worst one"

"Wow you were right he is…big. Very!" Milo said swallowing the fear.

"Awkward" – Dean thought – "Oh don't stop because of me I just want to talk with Bunny"

They all turned to look at Bunny.

"You're cute" – said Sarah getting closer to Dean while playing with her long blonde hair. – "Wanna make out?" dean laughed

"Call me when you're 18."

"OH I got it you want to '_talk_' to Bunny. I hate to disappoint you but he has a girlfriend"

"I think I'll be ok with that" Dean smiled

"So Bunny could you come here?"

Bunny was about to answered but he realized there was a bunch of people staring at him and he just walking towards Dean making a sin to follow him. When they were far away from the staring eyes and opened mouths Bunny stooped.

"What the fuck do you want now? Asking me if I'm a zombie? - Bunny stared to get tired of Dean's unexpected appearances.

"I'm not here to fight you. How about we go grab some lunch and I ask you a few questions and if your parents get mad I will talk to them and explain everything." Dean was trying to convince him to talk to forgive him and get some answers.

"Good luck finding them" – Bunny smirked a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I grow up without parents I never even saw them or knew their name" Bunny relaxed a little.

"Sorry Bunny… So let's go eat some lunch. – Dean insisted

"Hm I don't know if I should trust you…."

"I promise you I won't attack you if a fork" – Dean joked.

"I guess its ok. Yes ok let's do. Bunny smiled.

Bunny saw in Dean some truth and safety. He was confused, I mean after all we has the one who scared the living shit out of him and almost hit him.


	5. Chapter 5 The discover of the VETO

Hey guys, so are you getting excited about Dean and Bunny? You should! Kidding. Thank you all for reading. So here it goes chapter 5.

The day was sunny and warm, perfect for a walk. They entered the restaurant and sat on the brown table near to the window.

The minutes felt like hours for the two of them while they were sitting looking at each other without knowing what to say or even how to move correctly. The silence was torture for Bunny because, according to his short life experience, silence always hides something surprising more dark. For their relieve the waitress came.

"So what can I get you?"

"You should know, you are the one who's gonna pay" –Bunny raised an eyebrow and smirk a little

"Yeah don't remind me! Just get us what you think its best"- dean said

"But NO salad!" Bunny almost jumped saying those words.

Dean laughed on the inside but didn't want Bunny to see it.

"Ok don't worry I'll make shore there's no salad! But I do expect a good tip!" She made a cute and a little bit sexy smile as she walked away.

Dean turned to face Bunny.

"So I'm just going to start talking. Some of the questions can come out weird but, let's be honest, nothing could be more awkward than this moment. – Dean almost went breathless speaking so fast.

"Ok" – Bunny was a little surprised Dean snapped unexpectedly.

"Hmm ok. Here it goes… Let's start with the basics. How ol…" Dean was interrupted

"Wait, wait do I get to _**veto**_? – Bunny asked

"_**Veto**_?"

"Yeah, as if I don't want to answer a question!"

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute to pull himself together.

"Fine you get one veto" – Dean finally opened his eyes to look at the bunny reaction

"Two. Deal or no deal?" – Bunny made that _**smartass **_smile that always made Dean lose his mind.

"Fine…." Dean started to lose patience. – "How old are you?" – Dean started again the question game.

"16"- Bunny didn't have a problem saying his age to strangers and he hasn't definitely waste a veto on that simple question.

"Alright, what's your last name?"

"Don't have one! I mean I don't know my last name."

Dean as shocked, how could someone not know their last name?

"Where do you live?" He has afraid to ask any more questions, but couldn't stop until he got to the top question.

"Oh big answer. Here and there. I lived in a lot of places before, on the street, in foster houses but now I'm living with my friends in an apartment."

Dean froze.

"Wait, you don't live with your family?" – He put his hands on the table.

"No, I already told ya I don't have family they abandoned me when I was a baby in an orphanage.

Dean's surprised as written all over his face, he did try to hide it but he couldn't take it anymore.

Bunny noticed it; he didn't like people feeling sorry for him and this made him insecure.

"Sorry Bunny I just wasn't expecting that. If they left you in an orphanage, why aren't you there now?" – Dean voice was low and comfy.

Bunny was about to answer, but something made changed his mind and he bit his lip. He asked in his head a hundred times_** should I tell? Should I trust him?**_

"So?" – Dean asked impatience

"Oh hell with it – Bunny thought – I ran away. Don't ask me why, I'll just veto. Is this gonna take long?"

"No, don't worry."

Bunny raised his eyes to make eye contact with Dean. The light coming from the window was hitting Bunny's face making his blue eyes more bright and hypnotizing.

"I haven't told you something Dean. I do know my mother's name… - Bunny looked to his feet the all the time,-"it's Carrie Parker."

Dean's eyes opened really wide. His left eye started to shake weirdly, his chin dropped completely and his eyebrows were positioned in an impossible way to describe.

Bunny as staring closely to Dean trying to figure what the hell was happen to his face.

"De..Dean are you ok?- He asked shaking his hand over Dean froze expression "(Is this normal to him?)"- Bunny thought.

Dean led his eyes to meet Bunny's now familiar face. How could him be so stupid and not know who he remembered of? How? He asked himself. The way he played with his fingers, the gentle way to steal without someone notice it. Now Dean knew!

The end of chapter 5, sorry if this one is a little bit longer but I had to hurry up because my computer is getting fixed! So probably chapter 6 is going to take a while. XOXO hope you understand.


	6. Chapter 6 Meet Bunny

Hello visitors, I'm back one again! Sorry for this looooong pause =3. So this episode it's gonna be a little different this gonna be from Dean's POV. Sit down and enjoy.

"Dean? Hello? Are you still there? "He heard as Bunny's voice started to sound like soft mumbles. Dean's memories are starting to appear…

*I remember the first day I met her, I remember alright. I woke up late again and, as always, I was gonna be late for my first day at the new school.

"Dean you have 5 seconds to get your ass in the car" My dad yelled already leaving the hotel room.

Sam was waiting for me near the door. God, he was so little back then, I was taller than him, can you imagine? Well he was only 12 but still pretty impressive.

"Morning Sammy" – I said running my hand through his hair.

"Hurry up Dean, we are gonna be late again and dad his getting madder!" Sam plead with his arms crossed in his chest I shook my head.

"Don't worry Sammy. School is not going anywhere…."

"DEAN" Sam complained

"Fine, let's go. You're a pain in the ass you know that right?"

The school was almost all white and too quite. Well that part is my fault I was 15 minutes late. Math in the morning, great….

I opened the class door too brusquely, and they all stared at me.

"Oh you must be the new student, come in, come in! Dean Winchester, right?" The teacher asked me

"Hmm yeah, that's me"

"Well, Dean, classes start at 8.30 in case you didn't know. Tomorrow, try to be here in time ok my dear?"

Ok, the teacher as nice, perhaps too nice.

"I will do my best" – I smirked a little

"Ok then, sit on the empty chair next to Carrie so we can go on with our lesson"

I looked around, there was only one chair free and I quickly sat down not looking to anyone.

"Alright, page 34 please."

"Shit I don't have any books – I thought to myself"

"You don't have the book, do you?" – A sweet voice came from my left side

I raised my head to find the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I can't even explained how amazed I was… she had dark long hair, all trapped in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue as the sky. Her lips were a little red. She was the true snow white… Wow when did I get so poetic?

I only gagged, I was speechless. She gave the cutest smile ever

"Pull the tables together and we share."

"Ok, thanks. Carrie, right?" – I asked

"Yes. Dean, right?" – She was mocking me but I didn't care

So there it was the big encounter! Weeks past by and I was more and more in love. God, how girly am I gonna get? As obviously, a girl like Carrie had lots of guys chancing her and I admit I brook a few noses to those who tried to take Carrie from me… We were dating for a while now and*

Dean's monologue stopped with a strong noise of the restaurant door closing. Bunny disappeared. Dean turned around looking for the teen boy. For the corner of his eye he saw bunny walking away through the big window. Dean jumped and run to try to reach Bunny.

"Bunny wait, where are you going?"

He turned around as Dean got closer.

"Bunny, what the hell?" Dean asked breading deeply

"Are you fucking with me Dean? You are the one who enter another dimension!"

"You're right kid, I'm sorry. Can we start over?"

Bunny relaxed his tense muscles.

"Dean I've to go, and I just wanna do home."

"Bunny please, don't go. We… we haven't eat yet"

"Sorry Dean…."

Dean couldn't speak a world as Bunny walked away leaving him alone in the empty street.

"Hi, guys I'm home!" Bunny yelled opening the brown door. They were all sitting in the couch watching "Say yes to the dress".

The apartment was damage, but it almost didn't show because of the posters glued all over the walls. The kitchen and living room were a fairly large division only. To the right were two doors; Milo and Linda's bedroom and Bunny and Kate's bedroom. And in front was the bathroom door.

No one answered Bunny…

"I brought pizza" – Bunny smiled

They all turned to look at the waiting boy.

"Oh HI Bunny, we didn't hear you come in" – said Linda

"Yeah right!"- Bunny said with a sarcastic tone walking towards the table and landing the pizzas.

"Hey, aren't you gonna give a kiss?" asked Kate (Bunny's girlfriend)

"If you insist!" Bunny jumped to the couch a gave a long kiss to his "heart-owner"

"You're such a dick sometimes" Kate was pouting as she caressed Bunny's face

"I know. But you love it"

"I do"

Bunny looked at the TV and frowned confused

"What the hell are you watching?"

"Say yes to the dress. It's this show where brides go to a famous dress shop and try on lots and lots of beautiful white dresses. But it's on always easy 'cuz some of the brides are just bitches…" – Kate explained to her beloved boy.

"It's a great show!" – Milo said without taking his eyes of the television

"What? Milo? Is that you in there?"

"Very funny Bunny. If you watch this show I promise you get addicted."

"Yes… yes… I bet I will"

"So Bun, how was your date with the mysterious business dude?" Linda asked putting Milo's arm around her neck.

"Very…very….. weird. Yeah we played the question game and when I said my mother's name he complete went nuts and froze for like 10 minutes with this awkward face."

They all laughed…

"What a weirdo!" – Milo smirked

"I hate to say this Bunny but he kind of… you know.." – Kate said looking to their friends

They all got it excepted Bunny.

"What? Kind of what?"

Linda turned the TV off and turned to face Bunny.

"You serious don't see it? It's just us?" – Linda said shocking her head.

"See what? Tell me!" – Bunny as anxious

"He looks so much like you! Not so physical but the way he smiles and annoys he's like a big you. Tell me how can't you see it?" – Kate finally put an end of Bunny's curiosity.

"What, no he doesn't! And no I don't see it!"

They all started to talk at the same time and confusion was all over the apartment.

"OK OK OK hey guys shut up. Dear god!" – Kate yelled – "everyone as their opinion, ok'"

"She's right, let's just eat some pizza before it gets cold" – Bunny agree

The end of chapter 6. The next one it's coming fast! :D thank you all and don't stop reading because the following chaps they're gonna be amazing, but to mention unexpected appearances of "not so friends" of the Winchesters.


	7. Chapter 7 Judge me

Chapter 7 coming up, dear friends XD. Hope you like it! Add me on tumblr, my name is unforgettablereasons. the site doesn't let me put the link -.-'

Sam heard the keys entering the lock and took a deep breath. He has on his laptop doing some searching for their new case. Dean walking in and looked at Sam, who was not speaking to him.

"Hey Sam I just want you to know I went to talk to Bunny"

"Oh yeah and what did you do? Attacked him with salt?" – answered Sam

"Stop it Sam! I'm so sick of you always judging me. Like you are so damn perfect. If I remember you grab him too. And let's not get into the "stupid mistakes" thing, because I guarantee you, who would win."

Sam stood up in reaction.

"Yes Dean I did a lot of mistakes but you are so into your little dark world you don't anything else but monsters. Want to know what I think? I think that's just an excuse, I think you just want to kill something. It doesn't matter if they a good or evil, you just don't care about it. If it's supernatural you kill it."

Silence settled in the small motel room. They're both surprised of each other's hurtful words and did speak for the next hour…

It was 23:30 pm, Dean has sitting in bed remembering Carrie Parker.

* So where was I? Oh yeah. So we were dating for a while and you know how things are: Teen boy, Teen girl, and Teen hormones – C'mon you know where this is going…

I'm not saying I'm Bunny's dad, but yeah it was exactly 16 years old….*

"So what did Bunny said?" – Sam asked

Dean smile and sat next to Sam.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The night came out of the blue, with no warning sign or invitation. It was a full moon in the sky but its light wasn't enough to illuminate the cold streets. The corners were terrifying, and mysterious with people you don't want to know. The houses were a little damage and the walls were written and painted.

"Yeah yeah I know Kate! I'm almost home babe keep calm! Can't you control yourself for 5 more minutes? I know it's been a while but jesus, do you have to be so obvious?" – Bunny laughed over the phone.

"I'm serious Bun, its crazy! I can't believe you went out at night alone! This is not a friendly neigh hood and you should know this better than anyone"

Bunny heard footsteps behind him and turned around to find the source of the annoying noise. There was nothing but the dangerous empty street he just passed by. Seeing there wasn't someone following him, he relaxed. He thought Kate was putting him insane…

Thinking he was save he turned again making his way to his "sweet home". Unexpectedly a tall man wearing a black suit and black eyes appeared in front of Bunny making him drop his phone in surprised.

He tried to run but the tall man was faster and trapped an arm around his chest and covered his mouth with his free hand.

Bunny pushed the man arm away but the man's strength was by far twice as strong as his. The man dragged him to a more hidden place making sure no one will see them. Bunny kicked and scratched trying to break free of the mans hold. Suddenly the man stopped when other man appear walking towards him. This one was not very tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. But somehow was a little more respectably.

"Hi, how are you doing Bunny? Let's go for a walk, shall we?" – Said the man

Bunny's eyes grew wide and I bite the mans hand, leaving the marks of his teeth.

"Son of a bitch" – Complained the tall man

The shorter man laughed while pulling out a bottle of what if seemed liquid water and poured it in a white thick scarf.

"Time to sleep kid"

The taller man took the scarf and pushed against Bunny's face who tried to fight back. Bunny smelled sweet and his vision started to get fuzzy and he felt numb. Finally he fell on his kidnappers arms…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	8. Chapter 8 Nowhere left to run

So my computer got a virus and all my past chapters, including chapter 8 were deleted… I lost everything…:(

Good thing I post it here XD. That's why I didn't update for so long, and I had to write chapter 8 all over again O.O

…

Sam's reaction to Carrie Parker's name wasn't what Dean expected. When he mention it he waited impatient and insecure preparing himself for Sam's disapproving eyes. But instead, his brother remained looking at him, waiting for Dean to finish talking.

"So?" – Sam asked

Maybe he didn't remember….It would be better this way, but Dean knew if Sam found out the truth for someone else it would be much worse.

"Well, doesn't the name Carrie Parker mean something to you?" – Asked Dean nervous

"No…Why?" – Sam frowned

Dean stood up and walked around swinging is arms in the air. Sam didn't understand why Dean was acting so strange. Finally he stopped and turned to face Sam.

"Carrie Parker you know… The girl I…."

"The girl you…."

"The girl I told our secret to, ok Sam? And we had to move out and…" – Dean snapped

Sam pressed his back against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Oh….I remember." – Said Sam taking a deep breath

Dean's eyebrows went down a little in relief.

"Of course. How can I forget! It was one of the ugliest fights you and dad had."

"Yeah…"

Silence settled all over the room as they watched each other moves. Dean almost forgot about that fight. Not because it wasn't a big deal but because it was too painful. He failed on his father's eyes. The family secret was out. Of course no one would believe Carrie if she told someone, but john didn't care. Dean could still hear his dad's voice in his head _**"You don't talk to people, you do not make friends, and you do not fall in love for a random girl. I'm very disappointed with you Dean"**_. He would never forget these words.

…..

A loud desperate yelled entered Bunny's head, waking him up from his troubled sleep. He could still smell the sweet scent of the liquid water. He forced his eyes to open slowly, his vision was fuzzy and blurred. The first thing he was the dirty ceiling above him… He was laying down on what it seemed an old hospital bed. Panic started to flow over his body, when he realized his wrist and his ankles were tied up by strings on the metal edge of the bed. Bunny tried, without success, to break free of the tight strings. His breading was heavy as he looked around the room. There was no one else but him, there was a ripped curtain behind, on his left was an unfamiliar machine and on his right was a door and nothing more. Bunny was tired and his wrists were hurting and bleeding.

Suddenly the black door opened making a strong noise as it closed. A hand grabbed Bunny's and a face appear in front of him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty "

Bunny recognized him…It was the same man who kidnapped him. Bunny frowned disgusted at his touch.

"What's with the face Bunny? I admit the conditions are not the best, but I'm being very nice to you" – Said the man while drinking whisky.

"Fuck you" – Said Bunny, not taking his eyes of his kidnaper.

The man turned around and pulled a chair that appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?" – Asked Bunny as the man sat closed to the teen.

"I can do lots of things, I'm a magician. Kinda….I'm Crowley by the way" – The man smile and stood up. – "Do you know why you're here?"

"Hmm 'cuz a British pervert took me?"

"Watch it kid! You are here because you have been hanging out with some very, very bad people."

Bunny laughed – "Tell me something I don't know! And who are we talking about? I don't know anyone else but dangerous people. And what, you have been stalking me bitch? Maybe when I get out of here I'll give them a call, to cut your throat"

This was the last drop for Crowley. How dare a kid, a little human threat the king of hell? Crowley let out a big laugh as he got closer to Bunny leaving only 2 inches separating them. He grabbed Bunny's hair and closed it on his fist, making Bunny groan with pain.

"Do you know who I am? Is there more than air in that filthy mind of yours? I can kill you just be snapping my fingers" – His eyes were black. Bunny could fell his cold breath hitting his skin. "Do you know the real reason why I don't do it right now? Because I need you. I need you to kill Dean fucking Winchester. And you are gonna tell me where he is, what he told you and everything you know about him and his beloved brother." Bunny's eyes were felled with tears and pain. Another yelled was heard.

Crowley gave Bunny one last look before releasing his black hair.

"Did you heard that? It sounds painful, doesn't it? I guarantee you if you don't cooperate, you will suffer the same destiny as our friend up there"

This was too confusing for Bunny. Why did this Crowley want to kill Dean? How did his eyes turned all black? And most important, why did he had anything to do it this? These are the questions Bunny made a hundred times in is heads, but no answer was found. Bunny is scared all his life we lived with untruthful people, he got beat up my older kids, he beat up younger kids and his older hobby, he steals. But nothing is comparable to the troubles he was in.

…

"So I did some researched on Bunny's mother and this is what I found" – Sam gave some files to Dean.

"Did you find out something important?"

"Hm not much… Carrie Goldman Parker, age 32. She gave birth to a boy at 16; she gave it for adoption in the Detroit orphanage."

"Wait, maybe she still lives there!"

"Naw, she moved out after she had Bunny." – Sam smiled – "But I got her address"

"Great! Let's have a word with her."

…..

Thank you for understanding my little problem with my computer! Stupid virus -.-'

In the next chapter we met Carrie!


	9. Chapter 9 Who are you?

Thank you so much visitors! Chapter 9 coming up…

A brand new day had come. It was still sun rising when the brothers hit the road, it was lonely and quiet. The only thing breaking the wheels sound was the Kansas song playing on the impala's radio.

Dean was about to do his worst nightmare; facing the past again. All the hurtful memories coming back like flash backs from his ruined childhood… After two hours of exhausting driving, the Winchesters finally arrived to their destiny. It was a nice town. Much more saver, happier and certainly, with much more rich houses, than Bunny's hometown, if we can call it that.

The impala stopped in front of a white house.

"Hmm I guess it's here, Dean" – said Sam looking to the big white house

"Somebody has been leaving the good life" – Dean stepped out of the Impala and Sam followed him.

"Are you ready?" – Sam asked landing a hand on Dean's shoulder trying to comforting him.

"Yeah."- He whispered as he took a deep breath.

Before Dean knew, they were walking towards the front door. It was coming so fast…They stopped. The door opened

….

Bunny hadn't got any sleep, but how could he, when every minute he hears screams. It was morning and he could feel himself starting to get sick because of the blood loss from his cut wrists.

"Are you ready to talk?" – A Crowley's voice came from behind Bunny

Bunny didn't answer, he was watching carefully Crowley as he moved forward.

"Oh Bunny, why are you upset? It's nothing personal to you, it's personal to Dean. You see, the Winchesters have only one weakness, their family. We thought they only had each other, until you showed up." – Crowley had a creepy smile on his face

"What you mean, until I showed up?" – Bunny asked confused

Crowley turned around – "Let's get started ok? Are you gonna tell me what I want to know the easy way or the hard way? Your call."

Bunny pressed his lips together, disappointed for not getting an answer.

"I don't know shit about them!" – Bunny was getting tired of this. Why was he the one tied up when he didn't know anything about them?

"You don't? Hmm do you think I'm stupid?" – Crowley snapped

Crowley was starting to get angry feelings for Bunny, probably because he remained of Dean, his forever enemy. He did try to control himself, but this hesitation was gone now. He wanted answers immediately.

Crowley lifted his hand and started to twist it. Bunny started to yell with all of his lungs. The pain was extreme…It seemed like knives were cutting inside out.

"I don't know anything about them! I swear. I don't know where they are. Please stop, please" - Bunny as now squirming.

Finally Crowley stopped and Bunny let out a painful groan.

"It was you who picked this way. But fine! If you don't know… I don't see the point of letting live anymore…" – He was looking deep into Bunny's eyes – "But I'll take care of that later"

He suddenly disappeared

…..

There she was, Carrie Parker. Her long black hair, her enormous blue eyes glistening. It was like the years never passed by. She looked exactly like Dean remembered… except one thing. She was pregnant. Dean wished the time just stopped and he could stay staring at her forever.

"Dean." – Carrie's surprised was written all over her face.

"Hi Carrie"

"Who is it?" – A voice came from inside the house

A man appeared behind Carrie.

"Who is it Carrie?" – The man asked again

"It's just some friends from high school" – Carrie answered not taking her eyes of Deans.

"This is my husband, Phil"

"Hi I'm Dean, and this is my brother, Sam"

Something clicked inside Carrie's head. She was so focused on Dean that she didn't even realized Sam was next to him.

"Oh my god, Sam? I didn't recognize you! You are so grown up." – She was smiling the all time.

"Well, come in" – Said Phil

"I have to make a call, I'll just wait in the car" – Sam made up the excuse.

"I guess it's just me then…" Said Dean nervously

He entered the house, it was one of the most beautiful houses he would ever seen. Leather couches, old books, the floor flawless and shinning. They sat on the black couch in big living room.

"I have to run to the store…Nice to meet you Dean"- Phil was a charming man. That surprised Dean, he remembers the kind of guys Carrie used to date and they weren't exactly what we call a true gentleman.

"So Dean, this is quite a surprise."

"Yeah…"

"So do you want something to drin…"

"Carrie, I know" – Dean's voice raised his voice.

"Know what Dean?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Actually I don't" – She stood up making her way to the kitchen, trying to get away from Dean. She knew what he meant, but she didn't want to believe it.

"I know about bunny" – Dean followed her.

"Who?" - She turned around confused

Dean figured out that Bunny's name wasn't probably the name Carrie gave to him. I mean what kind of name is that anyway!

"Your son"

Carrie swallowed at these words.

"How did you find out?"

"Not on purpose. Let's say it was destiny! How could you not tell me, Carrie?"

"Because you left, Dean!"

"And who fault was that?"

"Don't' you dare to blame this on me!"

"But it was your fault I trusted you. I told you and you laughed in my face and told the whole school about how much of a freak I was"

"Because you were a freak. Carrie I haunt monsters, ghosts, demons blah blah blah! What the fuck?" – Carrie exceeded her patient limit.

"It was the truth! I thought you were different. I thought you were better!"

"Oh Dean I am better, I'm better than you. Do you have any idea what I had to take after everyone knew I date a fucking nerd? Do you have any idea what that did to my reputation?"

"You were the one who told! You had it coming. What about me, ah? You suffered? My dad beat the crap out of me that night, but no… Your reputation comes first"

"Maybe he's just as sick as you"

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing…

"It was one of the most awful years of my life… I carried a child that I didn't even want. I carried your child"

Dean's eyes grow wide

"My child?"

"Hum yeah. I'm not a whore; I had sex with you when we were dating"

"I had the right to know…"

"I gave it for adoption, he's fine…"

"Him not it. No he's not ok… He lives on the streets; he steals so he can eat. How can you be so cold? "

"Whatever, not my problem. You should leave now"

"It would be my pleasure." – Said Dean walking to the front door and opening it brusquely – " I hope you have a good life knowing you are a selfish bitch, that you left your son like trash from the streets and I wish all the happiness for the child who comes out of you"

"Burn in hell Dean"

"I already did" - Dean walked as fast as he could to the car

"What happened?" – Asked Sam seeing his brother anger

"Just drive, Sam."

"Ok" – Sam was surprised Dean was letting him drive…

"Tell Dean, what's wrong? I heard yells but I couldn't understand a world"

Dean just kept looking forward.

"I'm Bunny's dad"

…

"Milo did you find him?" – Linda asked

"No, I looked everywhere." – Milo sadness showed clearly – "How is Kate?"

"She doesn't stop crying. She is at home now."

"I found his phone in the street. He cannot tell Sarah, she is already so disturbed…" – Said Milo looking for a place to hide it.

"Wait, what about that guy… Dean, I think… Maybe they had something to do with this" –

"You're right. Why didn't I think of that sooner? Tomorrow let's have chat with him"

So here it is. This one probably has lot of grammar mistakes. But, Hell with it I'm on vacations for god sack XD


	10. Chapter 10 Nice demon

He couldn't forget the words Crowley said. He was not pretending. Crowley was going to kill him if he didn't do something quickly.

"I escaped from an orphanage, from cops, drug dealers. Why should this be any different?" – Thought Bunny trying to manage a plan to get out. He force between the strings in a painful attempt to free it. His hand was slippery and the strings were wet from all the blood running from wrist. Besides the sick felling, it made it easy to get it out. His arms were, as well, filled with lines of dry red blood. He smiled a bit as he undid the node on the other hand and finally his ankles.

"I did it!" – Whispered Bunny with happiness that soon fade away when he realize he was still trapped in the room. He walk towards the door that, he obviously thought it would be locked, so it was quite a surprise when it open without any effort. Maybe Crowley thought Bunny would never even leave the bed he tied him on. Luckily, he was wrong!

Bunny closed the door very slowly making a sound almost imposable to hear. Finally free, he had to find the exit of wherever place he was in. There were 3 big, long hallways each in different directions. On the top of the hallway in front of Bunny, it was written –Psychiatric Hospital, floor 2. At least, he knew where he was now.

The sound of footsteps coming from the hall on the left made Bunny's choice easier as he ran to the right searching for place to hide. One Bunny spotted a grey table, he hide behind it, trying to transform himself in a small ball.

Hearing the footsteps approaching, he peeked through the edge of the table. Crowley entered the room where Bunny just escaped.

"How the hell? Son of a bitch!"- Yelled Crowley

"Time to go" – Thought Bunny, when he saw stairs

He ran down the stairs carefully. He was now on floor 1. The lights were constantly flashing. He still had to look for an exit, but it seemed to be really well hidden. But, still, he had to keep looking. He was walking with no idea where he had to go. Suddenly 2 demons appeared and Bunny jumped in reflex making his back hit the wall.

"Well, well what do we got here?" – Said the woman approaching Bunny

Bunny tried to run but the man threw him to the ground.

"Stopped it! You didn't need to do that to our little guest" – The woman complained. She got closer to the teen and touch Bunny's face. – "Aren't you adorable? Yes you are! Yes you are!

Bunny frowned confused, while the woman played with his face. The man rolled his eyes at the ridiculous woman. He grabbed Bunny by the shoulders and pulled him up brusquely.

"Hey calm down!"

"Shut up! He have to warn Crowley" – The man said while grabbing Bunny by his t-shirt.

To this words Bunny started to struggle and trying to get away.

"See? Now you scared the kid. Are you happy?"

"What! Are you sure you are a demon?"

"Yes, why do all the demons have to be so evil, ah?"

"You just killed a man 20 minutes ago."

"He stabbed me first! But him, he's just the sweatiest thing ever!"

The woman really liked Bunny. She didn't want to kill him, and she definitely didn't want to turn him in to Crowley. She knew if Crowley finds him, he would immediately kill him.

"No he is not. He's a human and he is here for some reason. My I remind you we work for Crowley. The king of hell? If you don't want to go back 'there' again you obey."

As for the man he didn't feel the same way. It's not like he had something against Bunny, but he was doing his job as well as he could, ensuring he would end up in hell once again.

…

The restaurant was completely filled but the noise was comforting. Dean was still thinking about his conversation with Carrie. Is she been always like this? If so, how could he fell in love with her? The hurtful, he would never forget… But he couldn't think of that anymore. He was a father. Bunny's father… He had to find him and try to connect with him. Especially because his first impression wasn't one of his best.

"He's not here, Dean" – Said Sam seeing his brother looking for the teen around the restaurant.

"Yeah I know… Just checking" – Laughed Dean

They left the restaurant and they were walking back to the Impala. Milo spotted them

"Hey bitches! Leaving already?" – Milo yelled trying to get their attention

The brothers turn surprised with such an insult.

"You do know him?"- Asked Sam

"Yeah… he's Bunny friend. What's wrong with him?"

They walked to meet Milo.

"Wow they looked much smaller" – Thought Milo

"Do you got a problem" – Dean asked approaching the fearless teen

"Yes, actually we got a problem, dirtbag! Glad we brook the ice."

"Hey watch it. If you're here because of what happen. Me and Bunny are over it" –Said Dean

"Funny you brought that up! Where is he?" – Milo crossed his arms

"Who?"- Dean frowned confused

"My grandma! Bunny, you idiot"

"What, Bunny is missing?" – Dean froze

"Don't give me that shit. I know it was you"

"No we weren't ..." – Sam tried to defend Dean

"Milo, Sir Milo for you! You weren't, that's funny! Admit it! Maybe you needed a little more spice in you sexual fun, ah?"

"We are brother smartass! See you got the same humor as your friend" – Dean said

"You guys are brothers?! You are sicker than I imagine! Seriously incest?"

"I didn't mean like that! Look Milo, we don't know where Bunny is but we are going to find him, I promise!"

"You better! Because if I find you touch Bunny. Those muscles aren't gonna be enough. Believe me."

….

Chapter 10! XD Again sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, but that's so boring right :P


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets are a bitch

The Winchesters were back to their crappy room. Dean had been biting his nails all the way to home. What was we suppose to do? He was worried sick about Bunny and I knew something was wrong… He had to act and search for Bunny, he couldn't stand there and do nothing. Although, Dean didn't had the slightest idea where he might be. With all this confusion in Dean's head, he didn't had time to think about his brother.

His life wasn't the only one that was about to change forever. Sam was going to be an uncle… Uncle of the kid who stole his wallet. Sam was great with kids but Bunny personality was hard to put up with, especially because had Dean's genes. Either way, he was a Winchester, he was family.

"What am I suppose to do Sammy?" – Asked Dean walking around the small room

"I don't know Dean… We have no clue" – Sam pressed his lips together seeing his brother so upset.

"Castiel! I can call Castiel, he help us."

"Wait Dean, I don't know if that's such good idea. You are going to tell Castiel you have a son. We don't know how his gonna react and on the worse scenario Castiel might not be the only one hearing our conversation"

Dean stopped to think for a minute.

"We don't have another choice. It's not like Castiel can do anything about me having a kid." – He looked up, hoping this would work – "Castiel if you are hearing me, get your palled ass down here. We… we have news"

The brothers were staring into each other, waiting for the friendly angle to show up.

"This must better be important" – Castiel appear right next to Dean, making Dean's heart beat fast with shook.

"Jesus Cas. Space dude, Space!"- Dean complained

"Sorry"- Said Cas giving a few steps back – "So that is this about?"

Dean looked at Sam while rubbing his hands together.

"So, I got big news!"

"I know that already, I heard you Dean"

"Right… I kind of have a son"- Dean waited for Castiel reaction, but he just stared at him his usual serious face, there was no expression.

"And?" – Asked Cas

"And he's missing" - Dean's eyebrows lift up.

"And you need my help to find Bunny."

Dean stepped back in shock.

"How do you know his name?"

Castiel pressed his lips together in hesitation. Dean already knew the answer, his best friend had been hiding a big secret about him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked"

"A question like that doesn't exactly comes up in a conversation. Damn it Castiel!"

"You could have asked"

"And you would have told me the truth?"

He didn't answer.

"I didn't think so"

"Look Dean, I was gonna tell you when the time was right. But with all the things that's been happening the apocalypse, Eve,… Bunny was just going to be another distraction.

Dean was pissed, he felt like Castiel stabbed him in the back. He trusted him with all this soul and faith.

"Whatever Castiel, I don't have time for this right now. Are you going to help or not?" – This conversation wasn't over for Dean but he couldn't worry about that when Bunny is still missing.

"Yes…Hold on a second"

Before Dean could say a word, Castiel had simply evaporated. It was typical so either of them was surprised when it happened.

"I know where he is" – Castiel appeared near the door.

"Well, that was fast" – Sam said while sitting down on the bed

"So?" – Asked Dean impatient

"Crowley has him"

"What?" – Sam stood up to these words

"It's far from where, but I can take you there in 2 seconds"

"Come on Sam, grab your gun and let's go. I'm gonna rip his face apart."

In no time they were in front of the big building

…..

"Where are you going?" – The woman asked to the man dragging Bunny with him.

"I'm going to take him to Crowley"

The woman reached the demon shoulder and turned him to face her.

"You can't"

"Watch me"

Her eyes turned black. – "I said no" – The man's face started to change as he fell on his knees no longer grabbing Bunny. Blood started to come out his nose and finally he felt to the ground. Bunny just stared at him as the man died slowly.

"What did you do to him?" – Bunny asked

"He wouldn't listen. Hey I tried to change his mind. You're welcome, sweetie. I'm Alison by the way"

"I'm Bunny" – He smiled a bit

A roaring sound was heard when the front door was broken down on the ground. Voices began to hear.

"Hid kid" – The woman whispered

Bunny was about to do so, when he recognized Dean's voice.

"Come on" – He said as he grabbed the woman's hand leaving a little blood in it too.

…

Sorry this one it's little. Have a great summer :P


	12. Chapter 12 Story of a life

As they got closer, the voices became more lucid and more lucid. Bunny dragged Alison with him, not having any fear or distrust of her being a demon. They turned the wall corner and staid face to face with the brothers.

"Dean!" – Bunny yelled.

Dean couldn't help but smile as he ran to met his son, but he stopped angrily when he saw the kid with a demon, immediately thinking she was just another filthy killer.

"Bunny, watch out! She's not what you think she is" – He raised his gun to Alison's head, not taking his eyes of the hurt boy.

"I know, Dean. She's cool, she helped me. Alison is with me!" – Bunny protest sliding in front of her, protecting her from any warm Dean could do.

Dean didn't lower the gun for a second. It's not like he didn't believe Bunny, but he didn't trust demons, no matter how friendly they seem.

"Thrust me, Dean…If it wasn't for her, I would be dead by now."- Bunny plead

The Winchester glared at Alison, still trying to choose what he was going to do. There was no time to waste. Bunny was so stubborn, Dean wouldn't win this fight.

"Alison, right?" – Dean lowered his gun, pointing it to the ground. The woman nodded. – "Fine, you can come with us, but just remember my brother and I are hunters since childhood and Cas over there he's an angel. So think twice before act stupid."

Dean's speech was broken with a scratching noise. They looked around, there was nothing but the flashing light and the closed doors. Again, a breading growl noise was heard…

"Hellhounds" – Castiel whispered

"Jezz, you think, Cas?" – Sarcastic Dean

They all froze for a second, until Sam yelled to run fast, back to the car. The invisible dogs started to run after them, knocking down whatever stand in their way. Dean was the first one to enter the car and they all follow him.

"I hope you hipped your feet, before getting in" – Dean said, driving away madly.

The brothers were in the front seats, as always. Bunny and Alison sat side by side, leaving her in the middle, between the kid and Castiel. There was only silence during the first minutes until, of course, Bunny spoke.

"So, you are an angel?" – Bunny glared at Castiel

"Yes" – Castiel eyes didn't meet the boy's face

"Oh…" – He sat back on his seat – "Then you are a lame one"

Dean and Sam shared a look and smirked to themselves.

"Excuse me?" – Castiel asked offended, turning to face Bunny.

"I mean… Where are your wings? And the round thing you supposed to have fluting above your head? Do I even get three wishes?"

"I must admit your language and knowledge are fairly weak." – He rolled his boyish blue eyes – "I do have wings but they can't be seen by humans"

"Good to know…" – Bunny was already sorry for speaking. But that thought didn't last long.

"Is Santa real?" – He asked innocently.

"No." – Cas answered

"Easter Bunny?"

"I think there are too many Bunnies in this world, don't you?" – Dean said looking into the mirror reflection.

The boy curled a little.

….

They arrived into a hotel this time, seeing there was three more with them, they would need a bigger room and more security.

They checked in and Bunny made himself at home, jumping at the first bed he saw making it creak. Alison sat next to him, feeling saver with Bunny around.

…

The night had come faster than anyone wished. It was completely dark outside, with the exception of the hotel shiny sign.

Bunny as sleeping deeply and his breading has heavier. He lay across the soft bed and his feet were resting on Alison's lap, while she played with his sneakers. His wrists were all cleaned and wrapped in a white tissue.

Dean, Sam and Castiel were sitting around the kitchen table, cleaning their guns.

"When are you going to tell him?" – Sam asked

"I don't have a clue. How do I tell him? Hey I'm your missing dad. Want to go for ice cream?!" – Dean joked, even do he was serious.

Dean stood up, walking towards Alison and sleepy Bunny. He sat in the bed in front of them. He watched Alison carefully.

"You can relax, Dean" – She said

"Why did you help him? It's not in your nature."

"Nature? That's a bunch of crap."

"Then why?"

"I was human once, I didn't become a demon for me, but I did sell my soul."

"There's any difference?" – Dean spoke rudely

"It was so long ago. I always dreamt of having children, but I couldn't get pregnant. And the medicine wasn't as evolved as today. One day, a girl came up to me and said she could solve all my problems. The mentality of that time was different, and I was so naïve. I didn't realized what I was doing. But the next day, I was magically pregnant. He born healthy and he never got sick. Not even a light cold. But there was a time limit. I didn't make it to his 10 birthday. The day that I finally got out of hell, he already died 17 years ago. So yeah, screw nature…"

Dean swallowed each anger word he had prepared. Such a sad story, so innocent.

"I'm sorry" – Dean mumbled.

"It's ok, I understand. You want to protect him. After all his your son, isn't he?"

"How do you know?"

"Oh c'mon, it's just so obvious! And also I heard you talking."

They laughed a little. Maybe she was special. A special demon.

…..


	13. Chapter 13 Good Morning Sunshine

The apartment was empty, colder than it ever been before. The colorful posters on the walls didn't bring any magic or happiness to the room. The door opened slowly with an irritating creak, Milo entered the house for the first time since it happened. Linda followed him closing the door gently.

And there they were. Just them, no one else. Sad? Yes. Inevitable? No. The dark filled all space; there was no expression on faces. They sat heavily on the sofa, staying like that for several moments, not even looking at each other. They couldn't stand the idea…

"Milo." – Linda whispered. The boy didn't react, he just kept starring to his feet. – "What happened to us?

"I don't know, I'm still trying to… processed all of this" – Her eyes filled up with tears, she couldn't hold it anymore.

"It's all my fault! If I wasn't such a dumb bitch I would have realized what she meant! I'm just so fucking stupid!"

"What the hell? It's not your fault Linda, you couldn't have guessed what she was going to do. It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. It's gonna be alright." – The girl stood up to these words, in anger

"How dare you tell me everything is going to be alright? It's not going to be alright. In case you haven't noticed Bunny is missing and Kate is…. Is…" – She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Milo walked towards and held Linda in his arms. – "I know babe, I know. It's going to be okay"

….

A noisy snore came from Bunny's half opened mouth, as he buried himself more in the soft bed. He had slept all night, he was truly tires after two nights hearing screams and the uncontrollable bleeding from the cuts on his skin.

Dean smirked at the boy's drool dripping down his check. Sam stood to his feet, stretching his muscles after spending almost all night sitting in front of the computer.

"Ah, he looks like an angel when he's asleep, doesn't he?" – Sam said with a mocking glance in his eyes

"No" – Castiel said confused with such affirmation. Sam rolled his eyes to his friend innocence

"Is he always like this?" –Alison asked; who was now sitting next to the boy.

"Yeah, pretty much" – Dean answered – "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to grab some breakfast. Any requests? No? Ok, more for me then."

"Hey just wait a second Dean, I'm coming with you. I don't trust you around food; I know you are going to bring me something that you know I hate, for me to give it to you." – Dean looked around the room, he didn't like the idea of both of them living Bunny alone with a demon. He might not have killed her but that didn't mean he trusted her with all his heart.

Fortunately, Cas was there.

"Fine, Sammy" - The door closed faster and harder than expected.

Bunny shivered in surprised – "Damn…" – He stretched with a moan

"Morning sunshine!" – Alison smiled as the boy turned to face her.

"Morning" – He mumbled. His early wish of staying asleep forever soon disappeared when the will of talking and running came over his whole numb body. He sat up quickly. – "Hey it's the angel dude!"

Castiel looked up – "I prefer Castiel"

"Oh, ok Cassssssstiel" – He joked, imitating a snake.

"Just Castiel would be fine" – Alison looked at Bunny and both shrugged.

….

The Winchesters opened the door, bringing with them bags of food. Many more than necessary for a breakfast. All that hustle and stress had opened the petite of both brothers.

"I brought you something. Eat up." – Dean threw it to Bunny's lap. He grabbed it and opened it hesitating. His eyes grew hide when he saw what was inside the plastic.

"Cheeseburger? Cheeseburger for breakfast?" – The boy seemed so surprised with such unusual meal.

"Yeah. Why you don't want it?" – Bunny's smiled showed

"Hell yeah I want it! Duh!" – Bunny might not have parents to tell him to eat healthy, but he had two girls living with him, and that was almost the same thing.

Dean had butterflies flying all over his stomach and it was getting worse and worse and the hours went by. When was the right time to tell him? How was he going to tell him? Will he freak out? These words were constantly on his mind.

"Hey Dean, I think it's time for you to take me home." – Bunny was looking at Dean waiting for an answer. Dean didn't know what to say… It wasn't save for Bunny to be without them, Crowley wasn't going to give up so easily. But above all he didn't want to let him go, he just found him and he wanted to get to know him and spend time with him. This was so strange to Dean, being a parent.

"Hum, he can't let you go like that Bunny" – Sam answered, seeing his brother seemed to be speechless.

"Why the hell not?"

"The demon who took you, he's very danger and persuasive. He's going to hurt you again if he catches you without any protection." – Sam tried to explained

"Talking about that. What is exactly that you do?" – Bunny's foot was balancing side by side like a child does when he's bored.

"We hunt monsters and urban legends, that pretty much sums it all."

"Like the Ghostbusters?" – Dean laughed

"Yeah kind of like that. Now you understand why we can't let you go home without being sure Crowley isn't going to chance you again."

"Whatever… But you could just let me go to the town. I mean, my friends must be crazy worried about me. God knows I would be."

"Yeah and aggressive too" – Sam said under his breath.

"I will let you see your friends" – A smiled started to appear on Bunny's face – "But, I have to come with you" – That soon fade away.

"Take it or leave it, Bun" – Dean's eyes were glued to the boy.

"Fine…" – He whispered.


	14. Chapter 14 - Bunny, I Am your Father

Oh my god, I haven't update for so long blah, blah, blah school started, teen hormones, dumb ass bitches, wake up early, enemies blah, blah you name it. I'm sorry. Glad we got that out of the way ;P So here it goes chapter 14.

…..

"You ready?" – Bunny was by the door, waiting inpatient while the older brother hurried around the hotel room.

"I was born ready, kid." – Dean reached for the noisy keys – "Let's go" – He sighed.

"Finally!" –Groan Bunny, rolling his blue eyes.

The weather was perfect. The sky was clear, as blue as it ever been before in the last few weeks. The intense sun burned lightly, but it was a nice feeling. A feeling we would all like to fell. The wind was blowing softy, making a comfortable noisy.

Bunny had his arm out the window and his head lying on top of it. The trip seemed been going on for hours. Dean kept his eyes on the grey road, but his mind was busy picturing hundreds of impossible, some even ridiculous, ways to tell Bunny their secret.

The green view was starting to vanish as they drove closer to Bunny's so dearly neighborhood. A smirked started to draw on the boy's face.

"It's just around the corner."

"As you wish, your highness!" – Dean joked.

The car stopped in front of a tall apartment. Bunny jumped out the car with such excitement.

"Hum, so you stay here. I'll be right back." – Dean shook his head

"No way I'm gonna let you out of my sight."

"Oh c'mon Dean! It's my house and my friends. Not some war place. And you are here if I need something, right?" – Dean hesitated, still not convinced with his son's speech. – "I'll yell stranger danger if something goes wrong" – Bunny showed the smart ass smile that Dean hated so much. He gritted his teeth.

"Ok fine! Get out of here" – Dean watched the boy running.

Only with a light push the broken door opened. His heavy footsteps made the stairs crick insanely. He took a deep breath and rang the bell…

The door opened brusquely making the wind hit Linda's hair.

She stared at him for moments, but finally something seemed to click inside her head and she fell in his arms. "Bunny!"

The boy laughed – "It's nice to see you too."

Linda gave a few steps back so she could give a better look at her missing friend.

"Hey babe, where the hell did you leave the remote? I've been looking for ages!" – A pleading voice came behind the girl. Bunny smirked at the typical attitude of his eldest friend. – "Babe?" – Milo walked towards the door, pounding like a little child, but stopped when he saw Bunny. His eyes seemed to light up at the view after, what it felt like a year for Milo; he finally had his best friend in front of him once more.

"Fuck dude!" – He knew this weren't the words he wanted to say, but that was the only thing he could say. Milo ran and gave him a hug.

Bunny gasped at the strength of his friend. – "I missed you too. I think I'm running out of air…" – he said in a whisper.

After a few seconds Milo found how awkward it was hugging Bunny for so long and he let go, trying to find himself a more manly position.

Linda rolled her eyes wondering what in the world made her fall in love with him.

"So are we just gonna stay here or what?"

They entered the cold house. Bunny smelled the usual peach perfume that the house always had. They never found out the source of that smell. It seemed to had always been there since the beginning.

"What happened Bun? Are you okay? Where the hell have you been all this time?" – Milo sat next to Bunny in the couch, which was weird because he always prefers to sit next to his girl. But this was a special occasion. The boy gave a confused look, but he really didn't mind it.

"Oh man, you are not going to believe what happened! Even I don't believe! It's so crazy…" – He shoot his eyes closed for a second.

"Oh tell us Bun! Tell us!" – Linda gave a few cute jumps on the couch.

Milo's eyes grew wide – "Were you abducted by aliens?"

"Ahaha no!"

He sighed relieved, but not for long. His eyes grew wide once more – "That's exactly what alien would say! Maybe they did a brain wash." – Lind hit him hard in the back of the head.

"It's nice to know you didn't change a bit Milo!" – Bunny joked – "There's plenty of time for me to tell you everything, but first things first. Is Kate out, or what?" – Bunny looked so happy and innocence saying these words.

Milo and Linda shared a look and both swallowed.

She saw Bunny for the first time in days and she was so thrilled and amazed that, for instants, the pain, faded away. But now it was back, and she couldn't ignore it.

Milo hoped Bunny wouldn't remember Kate. Obviously that was impossible, just another wish of the boy's imagination.

"So?" – Bunny was smiling since he saw Linda, but seeing his best friends so down his smiled started to get nervous. "So…"

Linda upper lip was shacking – "Look Bunny, w..we need to tal… tell you something."

Bunny's breading started to become heavier and heavier as there was no more happiness written in any of his familiar faces. – "What? What? Where is she?"

Milo was biting his nails uncontrollably.

"Oh Bunny… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" – Linda couldn't hold the tears back it anymore.

She didn't need to say anything else. He knew but he didn't want to believe it. He tried hard to swallow but there was something in his throat blocking and it started to hurt. He felt weak, numb, and helpless. He had just lost her, and it was his fault. At least, that was what he thought.

"I… I… have to go." – The boy stood up and left the room, whipping the tears feeling down his cheeks.

…..

Dean was lining against the Impala, watching carefully the mysterious people around him. Luckily he was a big guy and none of them would dare to come near him. He turned as he heard the door closing with an extreme noise. He noticed Bunny's red eyes.

"You!" – Bunny was walking angrily towards Dean. He laid his hand on Dean's chest and pushed him. Dean lost his balance a little bit, but the boy's strength was nothing comparing to his.

"What? What happened?" – Dean grabbed Bunny's wrist instinctively.

"You happened!"

"Bunny calm down! What's going on?" - He pushed Dean one more time so he would let go of his arm.

"Kate is dead! She killed herself!" – Bunny bit his lip saying these words, somehow the pain made it easier to say it.

"Oh Bunny…" – Dean started but was interrupted with something he couldn't handle.

"…And it was all your fault, Dean" – Bunny had his fist as closed as he could.

Dean shrugged offended – "How was it my fault? Look Bunny, I know you're hurt, I know how it feels to lose someone…"

"You know nothing!" – Bunny raised his head – "That demon took me because of you. He wanted you and your bitch brother, not me! If he hadn't kidnapped me, I had been there for her, like I always had since the orphanage, since the beatings, since the beginning. But I wasn't and you are the only one to blame!"

Dean's emotions changed at that point like he forgot he was his son. – "Let's back up a little. If I recall, you were the one who robbed my 'bitch' brother. And if you weren't such little thief you had saved her, but you are, aren't you?" – Dean regretted every single word he just spoke. It was too late now. I guess Bunny and Dean are similar in that way. They both speak words in anger they wish to tale back.

Shock was written all over Bunny's face, more tears came down his blue eyes. Dean was right about that and he knew it.

"If you hate me so much, why did you come back? I'll be better off without you. I always had, I don't need a fucking perverted trying to fit in like a father." – Oh the irony!

"Maybe not. Because I'm your father!" – Too soon Dean.

"What?..." – Bunny mumbled

"That's not how I wanted you to find out. But it is true."

Bunny laughed – "Oh great! Exactly what I needed. I freak that hunts monsters, and werewolves and shit! Every boys dream."

"Believe me kid, my childhood wasn't any better than yours. In fact I had no childhood at all."

Dean wasn't prepared for what was about to hear. Even now, when things seemed to calmed down.

"Well… maybe your dad was as fucked up as you."

This was the last dropped for Dean. Bunny had touched his most fragile nerve.

A slapped burned across the boy's face. He felt his sore check with his hand. He looked at Dean with the same look as the first time he saw him. Hate, distrust, confusion. He stopped crying at that point. Dean saw the look Bunny was giving him, but he wasn't sorry for hitting him. He deserved it.

"Listen carefully kid. I'm your father and nothing you do it's gonna changed that. You wanna talk trash about my dad? Remember you are talking about your grandfather. Your own family. Those kids up there maybe be your BFFs, or whatever but I am all you got, understand?"

"I hate you, Dean!" – Bunny said looking down

"The feeling is mutual" – Dean didn't know what he was saying

Both walked away from each other…

…

Sorry this one is big, but I had to hurry. Sorry for any mistakes but I'll fix them when I have time!

FUNFACT: Did you know that the name 'Linda', in Portuguese, means "Beautiful girl"? So whoever is called Linda, is some lucky girl! XD

Answer to Madisonlover: ahahahah really? Finally another lermanic! Xd even though I am obsess with him, I didn't thought of him to create Bunny. But thankx :3


	15. Chapter 15 The big return

"I can't believe he hit me! He actually did it! He slapped me! That bastard." – Bunny's face was blushing red with such thoughts going on in his head. Most of them were shame more than anger, but he was too proud to admit it. He had been sitting in those stairs for almost 40 minutes, repenting the same sentence over and over again.

He found himself pounding like a child again, just like Kate used to do. Kate… Everywhere he looked remained him of her. Like the cake factory across the street; where they order the strawberry chocolate cake for his birthday. Well, Milo ate it all by himself but it was still a good memory. Or the street on the right, where he tripped and broke his nose when he hit the ground. Kate had to hold his head back all the way to the hospital.

He bit down a laugh. It seemed inappropriate to laugh now.

He took a deep breath to shake the thoughts way.

"Hey dad, look how fast I can run!" – A little boy yelled, running side to side. He dragged his dad by the hand.

"Wow that's awesome buddy. Run as fast as you can, I'll catch you."

The little kid smiled as he focused on giving his best run. The dad lined down and opened his arms.

"Ready?" – The little boy asked.

"Ready!" – His dad answered

The little kid started to run until he fell onto his dad's arms. The man picked him up, spinning him around the air. The boy giggled

"Ah! Let's go. We have to pick up mommy."

Bunny sighed at that image. It seemed so unrealistic, almost like a TV commercial. Maybe he felt that way because he never really had any of that. But now he could, and he wasted his only chance by his words in anger. He wanted a dad, he needed one.

Bunny shook his head realizing what a stupid thing he had done.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" – He whispered closing his eyes. He kept them like that for moments. – "I have to tell him I'm sorry. I am sorry. I…" – He stood up determinate.

He grabbed his bike and thought to himself "I won't mess up this time." – He smiled

….

He pedaled slowly, enjoying every second of fresh air to clear his stubborn head. The cracking sounds of the wells were irritating, but he was used to it. Finally he was standing right in front of the big hotel.

He dropped the bike brusquely on the ground; he was too excited to worry about that. He entered the hotel almost bouncing in every step.

Loud voices came from behind the door and they became madder and madder as Bunny walked up the stairs.

"Oh give me a break Sam!" – The boy heard. He figured Sam was mad at Dean for hitting him. He was about to burst the door down but then, he heard something which made him stop.

"No, no. I'm saying you did the right thing." – Sam was actually on his brother's side.

"I swear Sammy, this kid is impossible to handle!" – Bunny swallowed. – "I know his my son but I don't think I will ever love him like I love Ben. I consider Ben more of a son then Bunny right now." – Bunny stumbled away from the door, petrified with what he just heard. Tears started to fill his eyes, he fought desperately to not let them fall…

…

He ran out the hotel, forgetting his only bike on the ground. He was afraid the brothers would see him and right now, he just wanted to disappear. He ran and ran until his legs started to hurt. It seemed like a dramatic movie seen, he thought but he was too sad to laugh.

"Nice to see you again, kid. Looking good I see!" – Crowley appeared through the dark shadows around the corners, he was in his usual calm state, confidant.

Bunny watched terrified, he then saw Alison next to his cruel enemy – "Alison, what's going on?" – The guilty look on her face told it all. – "No…" – He started to step away disappointed and yet hopeful he misread Alison's expression.

"I am so sorry, Bunny." – Now he had no doubts. Her throat was itchy and her stomach hurt. A bigger man wrapped his arm around Bunny's neck, pushing his chest against the boy's back, keeping him completely still. Bunny instinctively tried to stretch the captors arm with his nails, gasping for air.

Crowley smiled to the image, exactly as he planned. He grabbed Bunny's chin – "Surprised? What? You thought I forgot you? Pathetic! We just began." – The boy didn't say a word, he just glared at the demon.

Crowley gave him one last glance before he let go of Bunny's face

"You see" – He started again – "I've to admit, I didn't count on you to be able to escape. But I guess I underestimated you. So sorry about that!" – He said obviously sarcastic – "Then I had to come up with a plan. And Alison appeared, just like an angel. Well, figuring speaking. We made a deal and…" – He paused turning around to face Alison – "Perhaps, you'd like to finish?"

The girl looked at him with a frustrated wince, but finally managed to talk.

"And the deal was, if I turned you in, he would bring my son back. Forever." – Alison smiled a bit to this idea.

Bunny was glaring at her, and each word she said made him more and more angry, almost reaching madness. Crowley noticed such disgust.

"Alison, please. Don't do this!" - The boy pleaded - "Can't you see? They are lying to you. He doesn't even care about you or your son!" – Crowley started to get impatient once more, especially because what the kid was saying was nothing, but the truth. – "Alison they are using y…" – A punch landed on Bunny's stomach, making double was much as he could on the demon's arm.

"I would shut up now if I were you. Don't piss him off kid." – The man whispered to Bunny as he held his arm tighter around his neck. Bunny squeezed his eyes shut to the hurt feeling.

"Enough!" – He mumbled between his teeth.

"I won't tell you anything! You got nothing if I don't tell you." – Bunny shouted almost screaming.

Crowley grabbed his chin once more. – "Oh, but I got you little shit. And as long as I got you… I got everything!" – Crowley stared into the boy's eyes saying these words.

He frowned disgusted at the man's touch

"You know what to do." – He demanded.

Bunny started to feel his throat growing tighter and tighter, the air started to run out. He gasped trying to catch his breath. He dogged his nail into the man's flesh. But not even a sound came out of him. One last push and Bunny's eyes rolled on his head and he fell unconscious to the cold ground.

Alison watched in horror the mistake she made.

"You too, love. Go do as we planned. After that I'll bring your son back, just like I promise." – Alison looked a t the hurt boy and hesitated for moments.

"You said you weren't gonna hurt him."

"We won't. As long as you keep your mouth shut and lead the brothers to the place we agree!" - He raised his voice. She just nodded, not feeling comfortable to speak again – "Then go!" – Alison shivered.

She glared back as she walked away.

"What do we do with him?" – The man asked touching the boy's side with his heavy foot.

"Tie him up and put him in the car." – Crowley was glaring down with a vicious look on his face…

Bunny woke up several hours later. His head hurt more now than it did when he bumped it on the ground. His hands were tied behind his back, which explain why he almost couldn't feel them, and his mouth was covered with grey tape.

He tried to move between the strong ropes. After a few fruitless minutes he gave up and concentrated his attention to the place around him. It was dark with the exception of 4 with line coming from the cracks on the door. He was about to give the ropes another try when the door opened letting the bright light come in. Bunny blinked several times trying to clear his blurry vision.

"Oh you awake. Excellent!" – He didn't need to see to know who it was. As Crowley got closer, his vision became more and more used to the light.

He noticed he was trapped in a small room. Bunny glared angrily at him. Crowley rolled his eyes – "So here we are again kid. You shouldn't have done what you did, you know? It's gonna be much worse for you… and for Dean" – He said with a slight disgusted tone on the last word.

Bunny wanted to speak so badly but his mouth was covered and his head was spinning with pain.

"I think I should tell you what I'm going to do." – He kneeled down a bit in front of the boy. –"Alison is going to call them in panic and directed them right here. You on the other hand, you are the bait. When they see you, they won't hesitant to run towards you, and they do I'll kill them. Easy…" – Bunny winced at the words he was hearing. – "But first." – A smile started to appear in Crowley's face – "We have to do some damage. We don't want them to think I've gone bloody soft!"

Two men entered though the door. One ripped the tape from Bunny's face off.

"They'll never fall for that, you know! They know better." – Bunny shouted as Crowley grabbed his chin like he did before.

"Maybe. But wait until Dean sees his loving son all hurt and bleeding. He will fall right into my arms."

Bunny spat on Crowley's face, seeing he had no other way to move. The demon's face turned red. A punch landed on the boy's cheek, leaving a pink cut. He groaned painfully.

"Let's see if you are this hearty after this."

One demon grabbed Bunny by the shoulder and pulled him up. – "Another Winchester, hein? How lucky are we!" – The men were pocking him and pushing him against the walls.

"Yeah you're right. Only this one is little. A little, little boy."

His eyes were filled with fright.

"Sorry kiddo, boss's orders." – They threw him to the ground and started kicking him. One strong hit landed on the boy's ribs, making a crashing noise. He yelled out in pain, curling around the demon's heavy boot.

They pulled him up by the shirt. His nose was bleeding and there was a ugly wound on the corner of his lip. Adding the cuts, stretches and broken bones, he was pretty hurt.

"Ok, enough boys." – Bunny winced, glad it was over. – "You may go now. Well done." – The men walked away with their chests filled of pride.

Crowley moved towards Bunny, who was barely standing.

"Oh daddy isn't here to save, is he?" – He said whipping the tears from the boy's face. – "Don't worry he will be soon enough." – Bunny jerked his face away, glaring with a furious sparkle.

…

I know, I know I have to stop torturing Bunny… I'm so mean. Well the big "villain come back scene" is here and it only means one thing. Our story it's coming to an end Maybe 2 more chapters and then it's done…. NNNOOOO

I've been thinking (Oh no that is she going to do now….) and maybe I'll continue the story, but in a different way. It will be a series of one-shot stories of several types, this because I still have some fun ideas that I wanted to write but I wouldn't make sense in the context of this story. I'm still thinking, lemme know what you think about it.

Here some of the ideas that I had in mind:

Deans teaches Bunny how to drive

Bunny VS Ben

Back to school

And some others that I can't say, because it would ruin the end of the original story.

Answer to madisonlover: You are really… energetic! XD I'm kidding, you're awesome and I'm really glad you like my story. And I'm as excited as you for talking to someone who lives so far away. Where are you from? Kisses :3

PS: I'm a girl sweetie :P


	16. Chapter 16 - Let's do the Happy Ending

"What! How?" – Dean's stomach drooped down to the devil's reign.

"I don't know, they knocked me unconscious before I could do anything." – Alison lied with all her strengths. Her heart was racing so fast she was afraid they might hear it.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone… fuck me."

"There's no time to for that Dean we have to find him." – Sam said grabbing the keys

"He's right. Let's go to the warehouse." – The brothers stopped at that moment, they turned to face Alison. She had made the two biggest mistakes of her depressing life; one was having betrayed Bunny but, the worst mistake she made was being careless with her words.

"How do you know where they are?" – Sam asked realizing Alison's trick. – "If you were unconscious how do you know? – Alison could feel her heart pumping out of her chest. She was done, and truthfully, she actually deserved her end. – "In fact, what were you doing with him in the first place?"

Dean's anger was at his limit. He should have known better, demons cannot be trusted no matter how lovely and inviting they may seem. You'd think he was the strongest and wisest. There was no one else to blame except himself.

"I… I…" – That was all what she could say. She wasn't that great of a liar and certainly she was no better at improvising either.

Dean took a knife in his hand and pushed against Alison's throat, making her step back against the wall. – "You listen and listen well. I'm going to kill you with my bare hands. But first, you are gonna tell me where bunny is and what's Crowley's plan. You are gonna tell me everything you know and I do mean anything. And maybe, just maybe I'll consider giving you a quick death." – She swallowed accepting her faith.

…..

"How does it fell, hum Bunny?" – Crowley whispered to him as he walked slowly around the boy. The men from early had dragged Bunny to a small abandoned warehouse and tied him up to a pole with his hands above him head so high his feet barely touched the ground. – "How does it fell to know you are going to be your father's death?" – Bunny bit his tongue, holding down an ugly curse. Not because he thought it was rude, he just didn't want to get beat up again.

Crowley laughed – "I guess my boys cured your filthy mouth." – The demon stared at Bunny waiting for the kid's hurtles insults, but he didn't make a sound, not giving Crowley the satisfaction of another beating. – "Oh c'mon say something. You know you want to." – Again not a sound. He sighed disappointed. It was no fun if he couldn't play with the boy's mind.

Bunny moaned to the pain his stretch arms were feeling. Crowley smirked amused.

"I know, it's not very comfortable, is it? How's your head by the way?" – Bad, worse than before, the bump had swallowed and the blood started to loss again. It burned and Bunny felt sleepy, almost passing out. But somehow he managed to stay wake.

"You know…" – Crowley started again, but was interrupted with Bunny's groans. – "Oh shut the fuck up for a second, please! I get the point just stop nagging and barking. Just be quiet, please!" - Crowley watched in shock and surprise.

He just gagged not knowing what to answer; he had no option but laugh. Bunny's eyes grew wide to the man hysterical laugh. – "You're a brave one! There's no doubt you're a Winchester. Telling me to shut up" – He giggled even harder.

For Bunny's relief his dirty mouth didn't get him in trouble this time.

Crowley finally caught his breath, he found the boy's upset tone so amusing and funny for his entertainment.

"They are close. I can feel them. I guess I should really bring Alison's son back. But we both know I'm not." – He smirked – "Fun is about to start. Better get the popcorns." – He was actually happy it was about to start. The real fight, not just some empty threats, this was about to happen. He did everything he could to bring Dean down, everything. He never stood at so low lever in his long life and in reality he didn't feel guilty for it. He never did.

….

"Bunny, no…" –Dean's heart broke at that moment. He was so hurt and bleeding. He could see his face filled with pain. Dean just wanted to cry, for once in his life, he really did want it.

Crowley was next to him, which made him even more furious. He dreamt about killing that demon thousand times but now, more than even, he wanted Crowley's head in a silver plate.

His whole body was numb, even though he wanted to rescue Bunny. But he just couldn't, and he didn't know why.

"What did you do to him you bastard" – Crowley couldn't help but smile, it was finally happening.

"Oh nothing. He just had a little talk. Isn't that right, Bunny?" – The glared at him with the few strength he had felt.

"Look, it's me you want. Not him!" – Dean pleaded not knowing what else to do.

Crowley shrugged – "Perhaps… But I like you seeing so helpless."

"You sick fucking pervert."

"I think you are in no position to call me names, are you?" – Dean swallowed at these words. Crowley waited for another cry. But it never came, instead came something even harder to explain. Dean smirked, a genuine smile.

"Actually I am."

Although Crowley didn't know, they had a plan all along. They guessed Crowley would be so distracted with the pleasure Dean's agony was giving him, he would forget a very important character, Castiel.

The trustful angel walked behind Crowley and stabbed him in the back. Black smoke and white traces begun to appear all over his body.

"You can't kill me. I'm the king of hell." – Crowley mumbled between his teeth. But Castiel knew better.

"That doesn't make you immortal." – The knife got deeper and deeper and the smoke was getting out of control. Suddenly Castiel ripped off the cold metal.

Crowley fell slowly to his knees. He looked around the room and saw how glad they were, so happy. This wasn't supposed to get him, but it did. It did really hard. He saw Dean releasing Bunny from the ropes and the boy fell onto his arms, hugging him. It seemed such a nice hug, harm.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I really am. Please forgive me." – He heard Bunny whisper with his head glued to Dean's chest.

"I forgive you Bunny. It's all in the past. I'm sorry too." – He held the boy tighter.

Crowley watched that moment happen and it was so truly beautiful. He started thinking about the things he had done, so evil, so macabre. So many hate he had held back and give. He wondered how many people wound enjoy seeing him like that right now. And for the first time, he wanted to cry too.

…..

So this we are almost at the end! The next chapter would be the last one. I want to think all of you and to say you made me really happy :3

So I actually got an excellent idea about the "one-shot thing "and I think you guys are gonna love it, especially because it involves you. BUT I'm not gonna say it just yet. I will only say it in the last chapter.

Madisonlover: Ohh don't be sorry! And no, you are not a little too much; you are just a happy person :P I'm glad you like the one shot idea :)

Guest: Thanks for the review. As for the Bunny's picture, I think everyone has their image of who Bunny is or represents. For some maybe be Logan Lerman, for some maybe be their crush and for you is Alex Evans (btw is totally know who he is and he's super adorable :3). So I guess I would be ruining some ones perspective of how would Bunny look like if I actually put a picture. If you imagine Alex Evans as Bunny that's great, you can see loads of pictures of him on the internet. But, feel free to imagine, draw or fantasize about Bunny all you want. I write the story but you are the ones you give it life. So that's the reason I didn't post a picture all along :P


	17. Chapter 17 Winchesters Vs The End

The ride home was quiet, peacefully actually. Dean kept glancing at Bunny, and the boy replied with a smile until he was too tired to stay awake and fell asleep. His head felt heavy and it started to slide until it found a pleasant spot, Castiel's shoulder. The angel turned to look at the sleeping boy, he then glared at Dean and turned his head again to the window.

Castiel has been always like this… his lack of emotion was not unusual and the Brothers were used to it. But for strangers was somehow rude and impolite. He didn't do it on purpose or anything like that, he just didn't understand the point of showing his feelings through the face, and he knows he feels it and that was enough.

"What now?" – Sam asked looking at the review mirror. Dean shrugged.

"What do you mean?" – He knew exactly what his brother meant, he just didn't want to talk.

"I mean, what about Bunny?"

"I don't know." – He mumbled

Sam saw the sadness on his brother's eyes, he wanted to say something, something he had been holding back. Something he was afraid it was true. Something is about to chan…, I mean _everything_ is about to change.

"You know it's gonna be very different now, don't you dean?" – He pressed his lips together, he knew. "But you are his father. And you have to make the right decision for Bunny, not for you." – Those words rang in his head.

"It's just that" – He started – "I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do. Certainly, he wants to go live with his friends again. But then I can't protect him and we have other cases in far different places. It would takes hours even days to meet him again. And if he did come with us, we would spend a lot of money and… I don't know." - Dean shook his head.

Sam could he Dean was dying for his approval, he just needed to know someone was there for him. And he knew Dean loved him more than anything, but this was his son they were talking about. And Sam knew family, was the best reward Dean could ever win.

"He can come with us. I don't mind." – He smiled. Dean sighed relieved – "It's not gonna be easy, I mean Bunny is a pretty though kid, but I have to admit he sometimes is sweet and all." –Dean giggled – "And if we get short on money, I'm sure Bunny would give us a hand. He is a professional thief after all!" – They laughed really loud, perhaps too loud, but they really didn't care. They were happy. – "Like father, like son!" - Sam clapped his hand almost losing his own breath from all the laughs.

"I heard that." – Bunny mumbled upset.

….

They arrived at the hotel short before sunset. Sam had left to buy dinner or, at least, that was his excuse to leave Dean and Bunny alone. Of course he had to drag Castiel with him, but the angel was so ingenuous, Sam almost had to draw him a picture, which made his intention pretty obvious.

But after a few incredible awkward moments, Dean and Bunny were alone.

"So? What do you think, Bunny?" – The boy stared at him. Was he ready to leave all behind once more? Dean noticed his hesitation, his soul almost broke at that moment.

"I don't know Dean." – Bunny glared down.

"You don't want to come with me. Fine!" – Dean rubbed his forehead with his thumb. His words came out much colder then he wished.

Bunny frowned – "No, it's not that! It's just that they are my family too!" – He said matching Dean's tone.

Dean sighed. His breading had become heavier and heavier. His hands were shaking and the beating of his heart was fast. He was biting down his tongue.

"Bunny, please come with me. I'm sorry… I don't want to make you but… I've missed so much in your life and I cannot imagine what you've been through. And it's eating me inside. I wasn't there for you. I didn't help you and for that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry kid." – His voice was weak and his breath was far gone. Tears filled his eyes. Bunny watched them as they fell. Dean broke into pieces right in front of him. That though man had feeling after all.

Bunny stood up from his chair and walked towards the hurt man. Dean didn't even look him in the eye, his pride didn't let him. He felt the boy's arms wrapped around his shoulders, and that was enough to make him stop crying.

"That's ok, you didn't know. I'll go with you, I want to. I really do. Don't cry please." – Dean smiled; his son wasn't so bad after all.

…

He sat on the couch of his old apartment, full of memories he was too nervous to remember. The air was light and it smelled like strawberries. It was a funny way to feel, but it was a lovely one too.

"And that's it. I'm leaving." – Bunny stared at his friends who were sitting side by side next to him. Their expression didn't change, there was no surprise, disappointment or sadness, nothing. It was like if they already knew. The boy bit his lip and rubbed his hand together nervously.

"Do you wanna go with them?" – Linda's voice broke the silence. Bunny nodded quietly. Milo and Linda shared a glance.

"Than what are you still doing here?" - They smirked. Bunny closed his eyes in relief.

"So you guys aren't mad?"

"Mad? Why? Bunny, we are your best friends. We'll keep in touch, I mean we have phones, computer and facebook! And besides that, he's your father. Go spend time with him." – Linda said with a slight shine in her eyes. She was truly a friend.

"I'll visit you every time I can! I swear!" – Bunny laughed. But there was someone who didn't speak, he barely moved at all.

"Milo? You are so quiet. You ok?" – The boy stared at Bunny with a straight look. It was quite uncomfortable, actually. Bunny frowned confused.

"I am going to call you every day. And you, my boy, are going to answer no matter where you are, what time it is or whatever you are doing. You are going to pick up the phone, even if you're having sex or pooping. I don't care. We are all buddies here, nothing to be ashamed." – Milo lectured Bunny like if he was his own dad, apart from the last words. Milo really tried to be serious and intimidating but his sense of humor didn't let him. Only his looks were scary because of his tattoos and his pierced tongue, but once you get to know him, nothing about him is scary, he's a fun person to be around.

They all laughed like crazy. – "Ok, ok Milo! Yeah, if I'm having sex or…. Pooping I'll answer you. Certainly."

"I'm serious!"

"Ew, can we stop talking about this!" – Linda rolled her eyes in disgusted.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." – Bunny mumbled.

"We are going to miss you too. All of us." – They finished with a hug. None of them cried, because this wasn't a goodbye. They all loved each other and that was that really matter. Although everything was never going to be the same they knew, deep down, it was called growing up.

So I guess this is how the story ends. It was never meant to be a happy ending, it was always meant to be the truth. I'll never say it was the best or worst of times for any of them. It simply had to happen. I would love to say everything is going to be ok, but then, you'd call me a liar. This is the tale of the Winchester family, nothing is ever good or bad, but then again who am I to decide these things? You live and learn, you laugh you cry, you born you die. It's the natural was of life. Yes…. This is how it supposed to go in an ordinary story. Simple and natural. But, we all know this is no ordinary story, this is no ordinary family. _**Nothing goes to plan, there's more than shadows in the dark, there's something beneath your bed and living inside your closet. The sounds you hear at night aren't the house cracking, your basement is scary and your attic hides secrets between the piles of books. You did see a stranger at your door. Your phone only rang twice. The hands shaped in your mirror won't go away anymore. The whispered conversations, they do call your name… it's not only your imagination.**_

This will always be the "Winchesters Vs Bunny". And this, is only the beginning.

…

And that's it… :( The end, ooohhhhh :(

I want to thank all of you! You made this piece of text something special. And I feel really honored you liked my story. I also want to thank all the reviews and PM you guys sent me. That means a lot to me.

"**The one shot idea" – **As you guys know I've been thinking for a while now and I've decided I'm gonna write the one shot stories! Eheheheheh xD And, because you gave the story meaning I wanted to give something in return. So, I'm gonna take requests and ideas from you :D, anything you always wanted to see happen involving Bunny or other characters you can leave it on the reviews or send me a PM. And I'll see what I can do to write them. Of course I'm gonna write my own ideas, but I thought you guys could give me a hand :P

…..

Lucifersdaughter: Oh yeah I know… I didn't want to be very mean with Crowley, he is a cool character after all! :D

Guest: Thank you so much :D


End file.
